There is a continued demand in the art for high quality food/feed having improved nutritional characteristics. The challenges are several and include reducing spoilage and the presence of potential pathogenic bacteria and organisms in the food/feed and improving the nutritional characteristics of the food/feed. Fungi are the principal cause of spoilage of livestock feed, particularly in feed comprising legumes. Some fungal species may cause serious disease in livestock consuming the feed by elaborating toxins. Bacterial spoilage may also occur although the problem is in particular in liquid feed. Animal feed may be the source of several pathogens. For example, livestock feed is often delivered to the animals by liquid feeding systems. This causes several problems. Potential harmful bacteria and organisms are natural inhabitants of soil and vegetation and are accordingly found on feed components and everywhere in the animal's surroundings. The bacteria and other organisms present will ferment, unless prevented e.g. by sterilisation. The fermentation may result in outgrow of pathogenic bacteria or various types of yeast and moulds. This uncontrolled growth in the liquid feed may result in illness, malnutrition, diarrhoea, or even death of the animals. Furthermore, animals infected with Campylobacter spp. or Salmonella spp. may transfer the infection to humans, and therefore it is desirable to avoid such infections in animals.
Providing fermented feed such as fermented liquid feed (WO2008/006382) prepared to contain low levels of pathogenic microorganisms having a low pH (below 4.5) and high levels of lactic acid bacteria and lactic acid has been reported a valid feeding strategy to decrease pathogenic microorganisms counts along the gastrointestinal tract of growing pigs.
WO 2013/029632 discloses a process wherein fermented feed is dried by the use of a spin flash dryer. WO 2008/006382 describes a process for producing homofermented products. Furthermore, it is described that feeding the animals with such products may reduce the risk of infection with Campylobacter and Salmonella spp. WO 2012/127004 describes a process for producing a protein rich feed.
There is also a continued demand in the art for high quality proteinaceous food/feed and thus continued need for methods for further improving the nutritional characteristics of manufacturing processes for e.g. livestock feed, thereby improving the benefits of feed products derived therefrom to animals consuming them.
Seaweeds are harvested and consumed by people and animals throughout the world. Seaweeds are also harvested or cultivated for the extraction of alginate, agar and carrageenan, gelatinous substances collectively known as hydrocolloids or phycocolloids. Hydrocolloids have attained commercial significance as food additives. The food industry exploits their gelling, water-retention, emulsifying and other physical properties. Agar is used in foods such as confectionery, meat and poultry products, desserts and beverages and moulded foods. Carrageenan is used in salad dressings and sauces, dietetic foods, and as a preservative in meat and fish products, dairy items and baked goods. Other beneficial effects of seaweeds are:                Seaweed absorbs large volumes of P and N in the seas;        Seaweed is the protein source of the future. It is possible to produce 1-20 times more protein per hectare than plant protein in agriculture;        Seaweed contains omega 3 and 6 fatty acids that benefit health.        
Hence, an improved process for preparing seaweeds for further use would be advantageous, and in particular, a more efficient and/or reliable feed/food comprising processed seaweeds would be advantageous.